


HIGH SCHOOL LOVE

by Arthi_97



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthi_97/pseuds/Arthi_97
Summary: A short one shot on a high school love story of these two wonderful characters.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	HIGH SCHOOL LOVE

_"Hey there, wench!"_ greeted Jaime to the awkward looking girl on the football field who didn't even bother to grace him with a glance.

_"Leave the football alone, Wench."_ Jaime chuckled. Still she didn't respond. So, Jaime guessed something was wrong with her. He got into the field and grabbed her elbow, _"Hey, what's wrong with you?"_ When she turned, her eyes were red and there were tear tracks along her cheeks.

_"Were you crying? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing! Leave me alone Jaime."_ She sobbed.

_"No, I won't leave you until you say what's wrong."_ Jaime insisted.

_"Why? You have done nothing but always insult me. I can handle myself very well. Leave me alone!!"_ She snapped with outrage. Jaime was taken aback. However, he sat on the sidelines and kept on staring.

After some time Brienne could feel the intense stare. She didn't want Jaime to probe her more. So, she stomped out of the ground. Realizing she was leaving, Jaime scrambled to his feet and followed her out of school.

_"Brienne!"_ he called out, _"Please tell me what happened. Look, I don't have any intention to mock you, not when you are clearly upset about something."_

_"Why Jaime? You are not even my so-called friend. Why do you want to know? Why all of a sudden you are behaving like this?"_ She asked with a confused expression.

_"Because I lo... "_ Jaime shouted in frustration but stopped himself before he said something that would drive her away forever. _"I care for you, Brienne!"_ He spoke honestly after composing himself. She searched his face but it was radiating the truth. So, when he offered her hand, she took it and he led her to his car. After they settled down, Jaime stared at her expectantly. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, but finally started, _"Hyle and the other boys in our class were stalking me. I was happy since nobody even spared a glance at my ugly face. I started liking Hyle and we went out for a few days and then all he wanted was to get intimate with me. I had suspicions, but then Sansa confirmed me that it was a part of a bet to see who could take my virginity."_ Her voice was breaking and she was sobbing while speaking and finally the dam was broken and her sobs became loud cries. Jaime was shivering with rage. His face was red and he growled, _"I will fucking make sure that those boys are thrown out of this school."_ and then with a soft voice he consoled, _"I'm so sorry!"_ But Brienne immediately responded, _"I don't need your pity."_

_"No, don't misunderstand me! I'm not showing you any pity. Listen to me I will fucking destroy every person who even dares to touch you."_ Jaime assured her. She was surprised by his possessiveness and stared at him with a confusing look. Jaime realized it was now or never, because if he waits any longer, he might lose her forever. He moved closer to her and held her hands, _"Brie, trust me when I say this that...."_ he was nervous, yet he gathered all of his courage and continued, _"I love you!"_ She was shocked and mortified, but she couldn't find any form of mockery on his face. He was perfectly sincere. She whispered, _"But you don't like me even."_

_"I've fallen for you since the very first day. You are everything, I always wanted. You might not be conventionally beautiful but you are a true beauty at heart. You have the most astonishing eyes. I insulted you just to mask my true feelings for you. I didn't think I deserve you because you deserve the world and..."_ Jaime faltered. Brienne smiled for the first time in front of him and he decided he wants to see that every day for the rest of his life. She finally spoke, _"You are so stupid!! I get to decide what I deserve and who is deserving for me."_ With this she pulled him close and kissed him. He was surprised but then he kissed her back with passion. Finally, they pulled apart because breathing was necessary.

_"Let's get you home!"_ Jaime said while removing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

_"No, I don't want to stay alone tonight."_ Brienne spoke shyly. He smiled widely and drove to his apartment. That night was the start of something beautiful in both Jaime and Brienne's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys.. I hope you liked this high school AU and I would really appreciate if you vote and comment. I promise I'll be back with more stories soon. Bye!!   
> \--- Arthita.


End file.
